


kiss me hello

by MapleAppleBittle



Series: Spierfeld week [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: Bram and Simon have a talk after their magical first kiss.Day 3 of Spierfeld week: Canon-filler





	kiss me hello

The ferris wheel touches the ground and suddenly all of the words are ripped right out of my mouth. Because now everything I’ve ever dreamed of has come true and it's terrifying and wonderful in the best way. I kissed Blue. Blue is Bram. I kissed Bram. Holy fucking shit. 

He looks just as nervous as I feel as we make our way through the crowd of fellow Creekwood students gathered to watch us fall in love, hand in hand. 

I want to kiss him again, but I’m worried that it might be a bit too much, so I limit myself to squeezing his hand and giving him a soft smile. He smiles back so I count that as a win for Team Simon. 

The truth is, even though we just kissed, I’m terrified he’s going to turn around and decide that, no, I’m not actually what he wants. That he’s disappointed that it’s me. Lucky for me, his smile says otherwise. His smile is so bright it could light up the whole country and I love it. I love everything about.

“So.” Bram says, as we sit on a bench far away from the prying eyes of our obnoxious friends and classmates. “It’s me.”

“It’s you.” I say back, smiling more in this moment then I have in my entire seventeen years of existence and it’s an amazing feeling. “I just...wow.”

“I know I already asked on the ferris wheel.” Bram looks so nervous that I just want to kiss him on the lips and tell him everything’s going to be okay. I don’t though. I know he needs me to hear what he’s about to say. “But I just...you’re not disappointed that it’s me?” 

“No.” My voice is strong and steady as I say this, and I have never felt more strongly and more passionately about anything in my entire life. “No, I’m not. Bram...I’m, I’m actually really glad it was you. I thought it might be at first, but then the party happened and…”

“Yeah.” He laughs nervously and flashes me more of that brilliant smile of his. “Yeah, that was….I was hoping it was you, but I thought I was just imagining things because I liked you.”

“You liked me?” This is news to me.

“Yeah.” He blushes and rubs his neck. He is the cutest boy in the world. “Since freshman year.”

“Wow.” I don’t know what else to say to that. I’ve always though Bram was cute, but until I started emailing Blue and thought it was him, I never considered him crush material.  Past Simon is kind of an idiot. I tell Bram this.

“No, you’re not.” He laughs. “You’re kind of perfect, which...is part of why I panicked and blocked your email. Like, yeah, I was scared of people finding out but it was also...you’re so amazing, I was worried you wouldn’t want me.” 

“I can’t imagine there ever being a version of me that doesn’t want to kiss the ever living hell out of you.” I tell him. I’m sure my face is cherry red by now, but the look on Bram’s face is so worth it. “It was never about what you looked like, or what your name was...even though you are totally the cutest boy at our school. It’s about who you are.”

“Wow.” Bram’s eyes are wide, and he’s grinning like he just won the lottery. “You’re a hopeless romantic, you know that, Si?” 

“Nooooo.” I laugh and playfully shove his shoulder. It’s quiet for a few moments. Just me and Bram, sitting on this bench and taking in the wonderful, crazy, amazing night that just happened to us. 

My heart is racing furiously in my chest. I want to lean over and kiss him again, but I don’t. This moment is just for us to sit and enjoy each other before we have to go home for the night and I want to savor every wonderful second of it. 

“So.” He says after a few more moments of blissful quiet. “What now?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, squeezing his hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek just because I can now. 

“What about...us?”

“Oh!” My eyes widen, and my hands start to become clammy. I believe this is that moment they refer to as defining the relationship. I’m ready but I’m also not ready, and it feels like my head is spinning in the best way. “I’m...all in, if you are. Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends, it is.” He says back, and his soft brown eyes are shining so brightly that I have no other choice but to kiss him again. 

The second our lips touch again, I can feel my whole world shift. Our first kiss on the ferris wheel was incredible, but this is our first kiss as official boyfriends and I can feel my whole body singing with happiness. This is where I was always meant to be. His lips are soft and plush, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life drowning in him. 

We pull apart, but I can’t stop myself from gazing into his eyes. I probably look like a lovesick dumbass right now, but I don’t really give a shit. This is our moment. 

“So, um, we probably ought to get going.” He says, biting his lip. “If I miss curfew, I don’t think my mom will accept kissing my dorky boyfriend as a valid excuse.” 

“Yeah, same.” I say, and because I can’t help myself, I press my lips to his one more time. “Call me when you get home?”

“Yeah.” He says. “Talk to you, later, babe.” 

I’m smiling the entire drive home. 


End file.
